


Cheesy Pick-up lines

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Boyfriend Day, M/M, cheesy pick up lines, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy uses the worst pick-up lines in the history of the world. Somehow, they work for him.





	Cheesy Pick-up lines

**Author's Note:**

> For National Boyfriend Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-boyfriend-day-october-3/

“Hey Harry,” Eggsy leaned over, holding his sleeve in front of Harry. “Guess what my suit’s made of.”

“A very fine kevlar weave?” Harry said dryly. 

“Nope,” Eggsy said, popping the ‘p’. “Boyfriend material.”

* * *

“Do you have a band-aid?” Eggsy asked, sitting across the plane from Harry on the way back from a mission.

“Why, have you not told me about an injury again?” Harry’s eyes were sharp as he looked Eggsy over.

“Nah, I just scraped my knee falling for you.”

* * *

“Is your name Earl Grey?” Eggsy asked over tea one afternoon.

“Eggsy,” Roxy said on a groan. “No.”

“Because you look like a hot-tea.”

* * *

“Do you have a pencil?”

“You know very well I submit all my reports to Merlin electronically,” Harry said continuing to type his report.

“Cause I want to erase your past and write our future.”

* * *

“‘Re you my appendix?” Eggsy slurred, still half out of it from the surgery he had just undergone to repair the gunshot wounds from his last mission. “‘Cause I have a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like I should take you out.”

“Get some rest Eggsy,” Harry said, despite how relieved he was that Eggsy had woken up in the first place.

“Okay,” Eggsy murmured, closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

* * *

“Hey,” Eggsy sat next to Harry, curled up in his bed. “Are you religious?”

“Not now Eggsy,” Harry murmured. It was the anniversary of the church massacre, which was always a bad day for him.

“Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.”

Harry opened his eyes to find the younger man sitting in front of him, holding a ring in his hand. 

“What do you say?” Eggsy murmured. “Make those prayers come true.”

* * *

“You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line,” Eggsy breathed when Harry reached him from the end of the aisle.

Harry smiled, linking his hands with Eggsy. “I love you too,” he murmured before the officiant began.

**Author's Note:**

> Pick up lines from here: http://www.pickuplinesgalore.com/cheesy.html
> 
> These are very bad and I love them. I would totally fall for some of these.


End file.
